Forest
Guardians of nature and wardens of the trees, Forest Witches are known for being very caring of green life and try to prevent modern societies from encroaching on the verdant lands. often seen communicating with animals, or growing strange, plant like creatures as allies, the Forest Witches are powerful and mysterious beings. It is believed that Forest Witches and Druids as well as Geomancers originate from the same clan of magic from long ago. Forests of any type are the dominions of a Forest Witch. Hexes: Forest Maiden (Su): While traveling through forests, undergrowth, heavy roots, and similar terrain, the witch leaves no trail and cannot be tracked, as the trackless step druid ability. The witch can walk through roots and heaping piles of leaves and compost as if it were normal ground. Bramble Armor (Su): A Forest Witch can cause a host of wooden thorns to burst from her skin as a free action. While bramble armor is in effect, any foe striking her with an unarmed strike or a melee weapon without reach takes 1d6 points of piercing damage + 1 point per two witch levels you possess. You can use this ability for a number of rounds per day equal to your witch level. These rounds do not need to be consecutive. At 10th level this becomes 1d8 instead. Summon ally (Sp): A Forest Witch can summon the aid of a little companion to fight alongside her. A number of times per day equal to 3+her intelligence modifier, the witch can summon a Leaf Leshy as if it were a summon nature's ally I spell. At 5th level it summons 1d4 leaf leshies or 2 gourd leshies. At 10th level the creatures gain the advanced creature template when summoned and ignore difficult terrain caused by forest areas, at 16th level they gain the advanced creature template again. Summon Life Tree (Su): ''As a standard action you can summon a small tree that sprouts from the ground and heals creatures around it. Allies adjacent to the tree heal a number of hit points every round equal to the witches intelligence modifier. This tree fades at the end of the witch's next round, however she can spend a swift action to keep it alive. The tree can stay for a number of rounds per day equal to the witch's intelligence modifier. At 12th level the tree also heals 1 ability damage every round. ''Summon Death Tree (Su): As a standard action you can summon a small tree that sprouts from the ground and damages creatures around it. enemies adjacent to the tree take a number of hit point damage every round equal to the witches intelligence modifier. This tree fades at the end of the witch's next round, however she can spend a swift action to keep it alive. The tree can stay for a number of rounds per day equal to the witch's intelligence modifier. At 12th level the tree heals the witch for an amount equal to her intelligence modifier if it successfully deals damage in that round. Greenhouse Familiar (Su): Your familiar or creature you grant power through your familiar ability gains the Photosynthesis ability of a Carrot dude, and a +2 bonus to constitution. Speak to Plants and animals (Sp): ''A Forest witch with this ability is treated as if it were under a Speak with plants spell, as well as a speak with animals spell. This lasts for 1 minute per witch level, however not all of the minutes must be used at once, and the time can be split up in 1 minute increments. ''Bramble burst (Su): ''A small patch of prickly thorns and branches explode from beneath a single enemy. That enemy must make a reflex saving throw or take 1d6 damage +1 per level (Max 1d6+20). Creatures that succeed take 1/2 damage. This can be used a number of times per day equal to 3+Intelligence modifier. ''Beguiling Gift (Sp): ''The Witch can use the spell Beguiling Gift a number of times per day equal to 3+Intelligence modifier. ''Grow Tree (Su): A number of times per day equal to your intelligence modifier +3, you can grow a single tree. This tree is grown within 5 feet of you, and is 5 feet wide and 60 feet tall, this is treated as a large sized tree. At 5th level by spending two uses of this ability you can make the tree Huge, spending another use makes it gigantic, and spending 4 uses overall makes it colossal. Treehammer (Su): Once per day for every 3 levels you possess, you can create the effects of an arboreal hammer spell using your level as the caster level. Nature Barrier (Su): A number of times per day equal to 3+Intelligence modifier you can choose to negate the effects of a single spell that you are going to be effected by. To do this you must expend a spell slot of equal or higher level than the spell that was targeting you. Major Hexes: Summon Grand Life Tree (Su): Summoning a huge sized tree, it stands guard and defends against oncoming attacks. As a standard action, you summon a tree 10 feet wide and 100 feet tall. This tree is treated as a huge sized animated object and takes 50% more damage from fire. Once per summoning the Tree can use the spell Giga Heal. This can be used a number of times per day equal to the witches intelligence modifier, but only one tree can be summoned at a time. Imbue Life (Sp): Once per day, you can spend one hour doing a ritual to cast an awaken spell on a tree or animal. This works as the spell otherwise. Lifecrafter (Su): A Forest witch is treated as having all of the prerequisite feats for crafting wood, clay, and stone golems. The other requirements must be met as per normal. Green Thumb (Su): Creatures summoned by you through any summoning spell are treated as plant type creatures. In addition they gain a +4 bonus to natural armor and fast healing 10, however they take 50% more damage from fire. Spores (Su): ''Once per day for every 4 levels the character possesses in with, they can release a cloud of fuzzy dandelion looking spores as a free action. Adjacent creatures take 1d8 points of damage from the spores, plus 1d4 points of damage per round for 10 rounds as the spores grow into thick green vines. Although ugly, the vines are harmless and wither away in 1d4 days if not shaved off before then. The spores can be destroyed by any effect that kills plants. ''Implant Seed (Su): Once per day for every 4 levels the character possesses in witch, she can target a creature and force them to make a fortitude saving throw. If the creature fails, it is treated as a plant creature for 24 hours for the purpose of being effected by spells. If the save succeeds they are treated as a plant until the end of your next round. Grow Woodlands (Su): ''Once per day for every 4 levels you possess, when you use your grow tree ability, you summon 1 tree for every 4 levels you possess, instead of just 1 tree. '''Grand Hexes:' Destroy the unnatural (Sp): Once per day for every 5 levels you possess, you can cast a World Wave spell using your witch level as your caster level. The damage dealt by this deals d10's instead of d6's. The Forest stands tall (Sp): Once per day for every 4 levels you possess, you can use a greater siege of trees spell. Plant Form (Su): You gain immunity to Paralysis, Polymorph, sleep effects, and stunning, as well as a +4 bonus against all mind effecting abilities. Run Forest Run (Su): Once per day as a standard action the Witch can use a spell that mimics the effects of a Shambler Spell. This summons treants instead of Tiramisu. Spells: '2nd—entangle, 4th—barkskin, 6th—plant growth, 8th—command plants, 10th—wall of thorns, 12th—repel wood, 14th—animate plants, 16th—control plants, 18th—shambler.